


A Family Sort

by Anonymous



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Confused Knave of Hearts | Will Scarlet, Extreme Pregnancy Expansion, F/M, Magical Pregnancy, Minor Alice/Cyrus, Pregnancy Kink, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's usually Alice who reminds Will not to eat plants that they don't recognise. So this is a little bit embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Sort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Extreme Pregnancy Expansion Anon, on FFA, as part of "All I Want For Christmas Is Fic", a discussion of what kinks they wanted to see more of in fic. They were an absolute trooper, and always polite, when getting kinkshamed.

Will was not helping.  
  
"You're the one who always says to be careful what you eat in Wonderland! And now!"  
  
He gestured vaguely towards her, apparently at a lost for words. Cheeks burning, Alice tried to fold her hands comfortably over her stomach. She _was_ usually the one reminding Will not to eat any plant that he didn't recognise, but she had been so hungry last night, and the plant had smelt so _good_. It had only been a few berries, and they hadn't smelt or tasted bitter so she had concluded they should be safe to eat.  
  
Then her stomach had started feeling strange, roiling and bloated. Nothing came of it, so she slept.  
  
And now, as Will put it. And now this.  
  
Alice got to her feet, using the tree to help as her balance tried to throw her forwards. Her belly was so swollen that she already looked hugely pregnant, and she nearly stumbled before Will managed to catch her under one elbow and help her upright.  
  
"Bloody hell..." he groaned. "I hope your Cyrus is a family sort."  
  
"He'll understand," replied Alice. She adjusted her shirt, which was just about loose enough that it covered most of her still. Her belt had snapped in the night and her jerkin hung loosely at her sides, and she had to adjust her leggings downwards to stop them from pinching her skin. "He knows Wonderland better than I do."  
  
"I mean, you're sure..." he waved at her stomach again.  
  
Alice held her head high, allowed herself a moment of gratitude that her sword was on her back, and started walking.  
  
Oh, that was strange. The weight she was suddenly carrying made her feel as if she was going to fall forwards, until she had to lean her shoulders back to hold herself. The ground felt more uneven than it had the day before, but that was probably just because she couldn't see it. She hoped that she wasn't going to have to fight in this condition.  
  
They had barely taken half a dozen steps before Will started again. "You know, this is really quite ridiculous. One night, and you look like you're about to pop! What are we going to do?"  
  
"We're going to keep going," said Alice. She put one hand on the side of her belly, surprised to find it warm and firm, the skin not feeling at all stretched or uncomfortable. Something twitched beneath her touch, and she wasn't sure whether it was a muscle or not. Probably best to keep that to herself for now. "Do keep up, Knight."  
  
Behind her, Will sighed, and muttered something under his breath. She would have thought that he would be used to Wonderland being strange by now.  
  
  
  
  
  
They had to stop well before nightfall. Alice's stomach continued to swell, pushing her shirt aside and curving outwards. By the middle of the afternoon, she was waddling, resting both hands on her stomach and finding it increasingly difficult to see past. Will had offered a few choice words on the subject, none of them really fit for polite company.  
  
She sat down heavily in the shade of a jumjum tree, leaning back to accomodate her belly. She was definitely starting to feel squirming now, like the babies - it was quite strange to think that word, really - were moving around and trying to find somewhere more comfortable.

"Do you have any idea when they're going to, you know, arrive?" said Will. He seemed to be having more problems with this than she was, although Alice supposed she shouldn't be all that surprised. She was wondering more whethe the babies would be exactly hers, or whether they would be somehow a blend of her and someone else. Knowing Wonderland, perhaps they would even take Cyrus's kisses and make the children his.  
  
Alice shook her head. "I'd only heard of the Uable Bush before now. I thought it only grew to the far, far north of here." She didn't say that she could feel the babies stirring inside her, mostly a sort of wriggling deep down, but occasionally a stir against the inside of her belly. It was strange, but not necessarily unpleasant. "I'm sure they'll be born when they're ready."  
  
Will pursed his lips, shook his head, and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I'm going to find something _safe_ to eat for dinner," he said. "You take a nap, or whatever it is women do when they're like this."  
  
He crunched off into the trees, leaving Alice alone. Or not alone, she supposed, with so many children inside her. Her stomach was curving up almost level with her face, and she could look at it really quite easily.  
  
"Hello there, little ones," she said. "I suppose I'll have to think up a lot of names for you." She ran her hand over her skin, and smiled as she felt a little kick right under her palm. The weight was uncomfortable, but not painful, and she supposed it was the magic of Wonderland that was helping to support her body and her ever-swelling stomach. It pressed against her thighs while she was sitting down now, and was proving rather difficult to reach fully around. "I hope you wait until I've found Cyrus again. I'm sure that he'd love to meet you."


End file.
